Through His Eyes
by Sakin
Summary: I am the proud bearer of the Kaze Ana," I said to myself, whenever the going got tough, like a mantra. It used to work... but not anymore. Not anymore.


**Through His Eyes **

Another Inu-Yasha One-shot

**Brought To You By Sakin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Takahashi does. And I don't own Miroku, just the plot for this story.

**Part One:**

**'THE PROUD BEARER OF THE KAZE ANA'**

* * *

"I am Miroku, proud warrior and bearer of the Kaze Ana. I am Miroku, and I will avenge my family… I will destroy Naraku one day. There is no time for such silly games as… as women, and love. Get up, Miroku. You must get up, and you must keep going. Keep going until Naraku has been destroyed."

It used to work.

I would say this every morning and evening, to remind myself that I had a task.

That I had the Kaze Ana in my right hand, like a coiled snake, ready to strike whatever moved around it.

I would say it when everything seemed overwhelming, when every difficulty seemed impossible to overcome…

I would say it when all my despair descended upon me like a cloud, muffling everything and making me lose my focus on what lay ahead.

I would say it to myself, like a mantra, again and again and again and again and again and again.

When I felt I would get sucked in by the Kaze Ana any second.

When I could feel my life slipping away, like sand in a time-glass.

It used to work…

But not anymore.

Not anymore.

* * *

I slowly blink. I have just woken up. The sun shines brightly outside, and I can hear Shippo playing with Kagome. I look around; Inu Yasha is lying curled up in a corner as usual, and I find myself wondering where Sango could be.

"Must get up, Miroku," I say, and struggle to move. "Must… get up."

My right hand feels like a brick.

I go outside. Sure enough, there is Shippo, sitting with Kagome on the ground. She has brought some of the toys from her time, so-called 'techinology', and has tried to help us understand what they are. I have told her that she should not waste her breath, that these things are beyond our time and understanding.

She still tries though. Determined, Kagome is; very determined. I respect that. Me, dragging myself through the day and getting to the end in one piece is enough trouble for me.

"Did I win? Did I win?!" I can hear Shippo yammering in the background.

Kagome laughs. "Yes, you have! See that little drawing? That smiley-face? That tells you when you win, and…"

I shut it out. The noise. I feel tired enough already. Everything is just so… oh, why bother explaining? Talking about it won't make it go away. I sit at the edge of the pond in the garden of our temple, and look blearily at my reflection. I bend down to wash my face, and my eyes involuntarily fasten on the Kaze Ana, which absorbs the little water that I had scooped up in my hands.

I have forgotten to put on the cloth that hid the Kaze Ana.

I gasp.

That could have been lethal – I could have accidentally killed one of my companions, or myself even!

I stare at my pale face in the water – I look very tired. The 'cloud' is most definitely upon me today. I head back inside to get myself something to eat. I wonder if there is any ramen around.

I come in on Inu Yasha and Kagome talking quietly in the kitchen.

I am surprised. They never talk quietly to each other if they can help it! But soon, even my sense of surprise is gone. It is like the Kaze is absorbing everything, including my feelings. I quietly look for some ramen, and when I can't find it, go outside, frustrated.

There is this heavy weight on my chest, and in my throat. It will not go away. Should I ask the priests of the nearest temple to help me? Maybe they have the answer I seek. I imagine the long walk there. I do not think I have the strength, nor the time to go wandering off on trips.

I go, and stand near the pond, watching my reflection wavering in the water. I can suddenly hear Sango and Inu Yasha coming towards me, and prepare myself for her usual reaction. Something tells me that it will be more difficult to bear, what with the 'cloud' above my head and all.

"Oh, no." I hear her saying, and the weight on my chest gets more suffocating. I turn towards them, glaring at her.

"Listen, Miroku. I really am not in the mood for your stupid comments. I don't need your pervert act today on top of everything else."

That hurts. That really, really hurts. I feel I must say something back, anything, to hurt her as much as she has hurt me. I open my mouth to say it, but then I stop. What is the point?

Why argue with her, and repeat the same stupid behavior again and again? She said she didn't want any of my stupid comments. The least I could do is listen to what she says for once.

"Okay," is what I say in the end: "Fine."

Both of them look amazed.

I am feeling too tired, so I just walk away into the temple, and seek out a corner where I can be by myself and think about what is ailing me. Even though I know exactly what it is. Or, what they are.

The Kaze Ana.

And Sango.

They are dangerous, both of them, and they hate me.

I sit down in my corner, and think. Think, think, and think… when's thinking ever gotten me anywhere?

I need to talk to someone, to tell them how I feel before I stop feeling altogether. But who? All the others have problems to think of for themselves, rather than adding my burden to the top of the pile.

No, this is a thing best kept alone. Secret.

I get up again, and head towards the village. Maybe a little food can help me.

As I walk – or rather, drag – myself towards the forest path that leads to the village, I glance at my reflection in the water. For some reason, I seem sort of… unreal in the water. My reflection looks thin and colorless. I smile, but there is no life in my smile.

Looks like the Kaze is doing its best to destroy me.

* * *

"Miroku! Miroku, Miroku, Miroku!"

Shippo. I turn around wearily.

"Where are you going? Are you going to town? Can I come? Can I, can I, can I? Please?"

I just blink at him, then move my lips, trying to say something.

"Town… yes. I need… to… to get food… better off staying, Shippo-chan. I am… disappointing… company." I shuffle away, leaving a crestfallen Shippo behind.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I leave, feel the cloud descending on me thicker than before.

Will I make it to town?

* * *

Somehow, the woods seem darker than before.

I wonder, if the Kaze takes me, what they'll find left of me. Just my prayer-beads, I think. Hopefully not a bloody mess. I sit down, tired. There is a butterfly fluttering around me.

Suddenly, I feel impossible rage and uncover the Kaze.

I can feel its hunger…

Its thirst for blood.

I hold it up, and an unholy gust of wind swoops out of my right hand, encircles the butterfly, then sucks it into the Kaze.

I watch, wide-eyed, as the butterfly is twisted impossibly and sucked into the Kaze, imagining its pain. The wind dies down, and one little red and black wing floats down, and lands in my lap.

I feel the pressure lighten in my hand. The hunger abates just a little.

Just a little.

I stare at the Kaze in my hand, horrified. It gleams, oily and black, like it is smiling at me. Like it is saying: "Watch out, little Miroku. You will be next…"

I shudder.

Is this how I will die? Consumed by my own right hand?! I am afraid of it, afraid of this… thing that is in my hand, I can sense that it is evil. I feel like I am playing with fire, that I will burn any second.

I need help.

I need… I have to get back to the temple!

* * *

(Back in the temple…)

-----------

"Miroku is not right today."

"He never WAS right… he's just not himself, that's all…"

"IS that really all? How much do we know Miroku, anyway?"

"It must be that THING in his hand. The… uh…"

"The Kaze Ana."

Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo and Kagome all sat together in the temple-yard, wondering just what the hell was up with Miroku.

Kagome glanced at Sango, wishing she knew what the other girl felt about this. As usual, her face showed cold indifference toward anything related to Miroku. But what did she hide behind that mask?

Inu Yasha cast a look in Kagome's direction. No doubt she was trying to figure Sango out. Nosy wench. He hid a smile, and wondered himself how indifferent the girl REALLY felt about this. It is true Miroku had brought her anger down on himself… but… he shrugged. Perhaps Miroku didn't mean to do this. They were both difficult to fathom, him and Sango.

Shippo wondered if he should tell everyone where Miroku said he would go. "Err… I know where he went."

Instantly, everyone turned sharply to him, and Shippo jumped back.

"Where'd that fool go?!" Sango barked, and Kagome and Inu Yasha both gave her a startled glance.

"H-he said he w-was going to the-the village… for… for food." Shippo stuttered, and Sango rocketed off out of the door, carrying her giant boomerang.

The rest could hear her shouting loudly: "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MIROKU, I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER LEFT!!!"

Kagome blinked, surprised. Inu Yasha had a smirk on his face, which he flashed at Kagome. Shippo looked out behind her legs, weirded out.

"It's like they're married."

Kagome looked at Shippo, then at Inu Yasha. "Err… do we follow?"

Inu Yasha gave her a look that said: 'Are you stupid?'

"No, let her thrash him."

"Inu Yasha!!!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

* * *

(Sango's POV)

-----------

Where could that fool have gone? WHERE?!

I was running through the woods, trying to figure out which way he may have gone. I felt something getting tighter and tighter in my chest, and I KNEW there was something very wrong with Miroku.

I couldn't let him die without saying sorry for this morning.

Oh, god, I could see the look on his face in front of me now, all angry and hurt and… oh, I should have waited a little before I shouted.

Why do I always RUSH everywhere?!

Oh, Miroku, please don't die.

Please don't use that THING… that HOLE in your hand. It's always freaked me out, that thing. It's evil.

Just… don't give up yet.

* * *

(Through his eyes…)

-----------

I was still trying desperately to get back to the others, but somehow the road I used to manage in five minutes, sort of stretched itself ten times over.

The Kaze was beginning to throb, like a beating heart, sending waves of burning pain up my arm and to my shoulder and head.

I furiously rubbed my eyes, taking care to use my LEFT hand. I could only see shadows. It was like the woods were beginning to thicken, shadows growing everywhere. It was getting scary.

I don't know if you've ever tried to get somewhere when you're practically blind. If you have, you'll know that it's really frightening. You feel so open to attack – so vulnerable, like a baby. Mind you, I wasn't completely blind… I could just see shadows, red and black hazy shadows.

"…Miroooku… Miroooku…" I heard someone calling softly. I whipped around, trying to locate the source. It was hopeless. I could only see darkness…

"MIROKU!!!"

I jumped, gasping, my heart beating faster than the Kaze Ana. I felt a presence then. Something definitely dangerous.

I felt something brushing against my cheek, something SLIMY, and recoiled. I desperately looked around, but by now I could not even see my hand.

A waft of poisonous gas billowed up, and I began to cough uncontrollably.

Like rotten eggs! I coughed, my eyes stinging and the Kaze was practically steaming in my hand. It could be no one else, none other than…

"NA-NARAKU!"

I felt someone pick me up, and felt their hot breath on my face. I tried to turn away, to run somehow, but it was hopeless.

Suddenly, I was jerked forwards. Before I had time to even breathe, I felt myself being thrown high up in the air, then something hit my stomach, sending me sailing backwards faster than a bird.

I must admit, I screamed. Because I was blind and afraid, afraid of what might happen when I hit whatever was there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-"

* * *

As soon as Sango heard that scream, she knew that it was Miroku. The woods seemed darker, more forbidding, and it would be just like him to jump headfirst into trouble to save his friends.

The FOOL!

"MIROKU!!!"

She ran faster, hoping that he was still alive.

* * *

"What was that?!"

Kagome glanced up at Inu Yasha. "What was what?"

He looked at her, frowning. "I thought I heard Miroku… SCREAMING."

She gasped. "Are you sure?! Do you think it's Sango?"

"No… he sounded scared out of his mind. Terrified."

They looked at each other, and ran towards the forest to help their friend in need.

If he was still alive.

* * *

A/N: Yes, hello again, it is I, Sakin of the many deluded ideas!

YES!

This story is coming in two parts, this part and the next, which will mean two parts, as I have said before. Two parts. Yes. Right… (¬¬U…

Anyway, thought I'd do something on Miroku, since he is SO obviously a side-character, and therefore neglected by the majority of Inuyasha-loving fanfictioners, who would rather write about our good-looking white-haired hero.

(Inu Yasha: Smirkety-SMIRK "Nyahaha…")

Let anyone who dares contradict me step forward with offerings of apple-pies without the apple-bits! Just the pie-bits! YAYNESS!

(Oh, come on, this is me we're talking about here. You all knew I was going to say 'Yayness' sooner or later!)

Okay, let's not deviate from the purpose of this here story, which is a sort of angsty-scary-tragedy affair. NOTE: Someone will die in here sooner or later, so be prepared. It could be any of the other characters… beware Inu Yasha.

So, in the 'best before date' words of Lunatic and her hissing hamster:

"I am on the LOOSE!!!"


End file.
